Rhyme is evil
by yasumaru
Summary: Beat dies at the hands of thugs, parents die the same way, rhyme is nearly  pregnant.  Joshua helps her get vengence... and become his perfectly evil little queen. Shiku, and a whole lotta Joshyme in the masses! ONGOING. T for now, but will be M in ch.2.


Rhyme learns Evil by yasumaru

Note, my readers, that this is infact will start of t+, but MIGHT become lemonous later onwards.

Note: why this will start off t+ is cause no one looks at M stuff, so i reserved the 18+ until later Enjoy! I DO NOT OWN twewy.

It was a late night in shibuya. Raimu was making her way home from 104, after going shopping with her friends. There was something bugging her. Something important that she just couldn't remember. She took her time walking, to remember what it was. She slowly walked towards her house, near the underground tunnel. Her parents bought it on the cheap. As she walked towards the tunnel, Something happened that triggered her memory. The lights went out. Rhyme had no idea where she was going. She decided to call out. "Hello, is there anyone there?" she called. However, while she did get a response, it wasn;t the response she wanted. There was a sinister laughter behind her. Suddenly there and then, she was pulled by an unknown person. The unknown assailant pulled her top off in one quick motion. Rhyme tried to run away, but the assailant punched her in the back, knocking her over. He then pulled off her pants. The thug finally spoke. "Aww, don' ya look innocent? In america, dey ain' tha' cute... when im done witchu, you won be so innocent!" he ranted. He tore her bra and panties clean off. Rhyme thought of screaming, but the fear froze her. Still, if she did not, she would be vandalised. "Someone! Please call the cops! Aaagh! Some-mmph!" she screamed, but being gagged by her underwear, which the thug shoved into her mouth.

He reached down and began to unzip his pants, when a gunshot was heard. The thug fell to the ground.A ashen haired boy appeared from behind. "Sick bastard." he scoffed, with a smile on his face, and malicous look in his lights began to flicker, and within a minute shibuya had it it's electricity again. He approached Rhyme. She (since she never met joshua), quivvered on the ground, hiding herself behind her arms. "It is alright, i am a friend of neku's." Ha assured. She then sat up, and put on whatever item of clothing that wasn't damaged beyond wear. Rhyme finally stood up, fixing her clothes. "Let me call daisuke-" he said before Rhymes orange phone rang.

"Hello?" Joshua said politely. The caller was neku.

"Josh? Where is rhyme?" Neku asked.

"Some thug attacked her. Do not worry, i am delighted to say that he is dead." was Joshua's response.

"It isn't the only one who is dead." Neku snapped.

"Tell Daisuke I will have her home in-"

"HE IS DEAD!" Neku's voice boomed from the phone. Rhyme heard this, and it looked like her heart skipped a beat.

"Neku, hold on, if he hasn't been erased, then i can have him revived." he said, looking at rhyme.

Joshua began to dial random buttons into his own phone. After around five "bee-beep"s, he got a response.

"Mr.H, Daisuke-" joshua said, exasperated.

"I know. He was erased, by a koala noise." He said.

The phone was on loudspeaker, so rhyme and neku could hear. Rhyme was the one hurt most. Beat may have been a slacker, a moron, an idiot, a fool, but he was a brother. Her brother. Or, at least, he was. But what about joshua? When he turned around to see her cry, he fent the most bitter sensation that he ever bared. He clenched his teeth together, closed his eyes, and dropped the phones. She had her head buried in her hands. He asked neku how the skater brain died. It turned out it was planned. The thugs kidnapped their parents, and a half hour after Beat and friends went for home (an half-hour before Rhyme did) they ambushed them and demanded they give shiki over, or they would kill their parents. Beat attacked one of them, but was shot. If it wasn't for a pair of reapers, shiki would of been "servicing" by now. He dropped the phone again, and went to console her.

"Rhyme... i am sorry that-" he once again was interrupted, this time by rhyme.

She turned around, her face red, and her eyes sparkling with tears. Her teeth were clenched, and her fists were rolled up into a ball. And without she let out the loudest shoun anyone ever heard.

"_**WHY THE FUCK WOULD THEY DO SUCH A THING? THEY TOOK INNOCENT LIVES JUST TO GET PLEASURE!" **_she shouted. Joshua wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her in. She returned it with a bear hug. He could feel her queeze tighter, and she could feel his breath in her ear. "You can live with me, and we will kill every member of that group." Joshua whispered. Rhyme whispered a "thank you" and cuddled into joshua. She closed her eyes, and one could hear even breathing, Neku was Still on the phone.

"Joshua, answer up!"

"Its me, Neku. I offered her to to staw with me, and she accepted." he murmered into the phone, so he wouldnt wake Rhyme. He then closed the phone, disconnecting neku. He picked up his own phone, to find that had hung up. He heard a voice: "Hey, josh give this to rhyme when she wakes up". It was hanekoma. The item in question was a blue gorrilla pin, containing beat's soul.

"Will do." Joshua said, in a mock cheery tone.

And with that, hanekoma, walked off, while joshua carried Rhyme of to the room of reckoning.

Enjoyed it?


End file.
